Poor Orphan to Rich Daughter
by bluestrdrmr
Summary: An orphan girl with two brown buns on her head suddenly loses a friend and becomes a daughter. Sakura is a rich teen who wants to have everything her way, but against her will she has to live with an older new sister. tentenxneji & other couples
1. Chapter 1

"Tenten! You have an interview with the Wakayamas'!" shouted an plump lady with her black hair in a tight bun.

"Yes ma'am!" yelled a girl in dirty jeans and ragged brown T-shirt with two, brown buns on her head.

"Your face is covered with dust and dirt! Go clean it off!" bellowed the lady.

"Yes Ms. Chiba!" exclaimed Tenten as she picked up the toothbrush she was using to clean the floors.

"Good luck Tenten! Remember smile!" cheerfully said a girl with long orange hair.

"Thanks Oki!" smiled Tenten while she dusted herself.

"Hurry up!" boomed Ms. Chiba.

"I'm coming!" shouted Tenten, frowning.

Tenten ran in between the rows of beds. It was dark and cold and dusty. The rusting, metal bed frames were creaking, and the straw mattresses were growing mold. The stone floors, stone walls, stone ceiling, were dark-colored and grimey. The windows that never opened except for streaks of light that shined through didn't help the orphans moods. Tenten kept on running until she ended up at a wooden door. She opened it and went inside.

"This is Mr. and Mrs.Wakayama, Tenten. They wanted a sixteen-year-old-girl after they got married," explained Ms. Chiba in a sweet voice.

"Hello, my name is Tenten. I'm very pleased to meet you," greeted Tenten.

"My, my, my, you have good manners! I'm very pleased to meet you too," chirped Mrs.Wakayama.

Mr. and Mrs.Wakayama were both forty and old-fashioned. They had streaks of gray in their straight, short hair, but was still a shiney, black color.

"What do you like to do?" questioned Mr.Wakayama.

"I'm not sure... I've never done anything here except do chores, go to school, eat, and sleep," replied Tenten.

"Oh... Do you have a major goal in life?" inquired Mrs.Wakayama.

"Not really... not yet I suppose... right now I just want to get adopted and to get out of here."

"Well, I think I've seen enough for today..." said Mr.Wakayama.

"Really?! We have another sixteen-year-old girl. Would you like to meet her?" asked Ms. Chiba very quickly.

"Oh! That would be splendid!" marveled Mrs.Wakayama.

"Alright, just wait a moment please," said Ms. Chiba.

After closing the door behind her...

"Tenten! This is the 40th interview you've had since you arrived here!"

"Actually, I've had 217 interviews including today since i arrived..." mumbled Tenten.

"Well, whatever. Just get to your chores or no dinner! Go get Oki!"

"Yes ma'am..."

Tears started fill the brim of her eyes as she ran down the hall to her bed. Tenten dived onto her bed and stayed absolutely quiet.

"What's wrong?" whispered Oki while she sat down on Tenten's bed and rubbed Tenten's shoulder.

"They didn't want me. Ms. Chiba wants to see you in the interview room," answered Tenten.

"Alright, just try to think more positively okay?" said Oki, soothingly and calmly.

Then, Oki went down the row of beds, down the hall, and into the interview room. Oki came out a couple minutes later.

"How did it go?" inquired Tenten.

"They want me... I have to pack right now... they're signing the papers."

"Oki! Please don't leave me!"cried Tenten as she clung onto Oki while Oki had a grim expression on her face.

"Tenten, please save me... I don't want to go..."

"OKI!!!! Hurry! You don't want your new parents to be waiting do you?" shouted Ms. Chiba.

"I have to go... can you hand me my books and comb?"

"But Oki! You're not taking your bracelet?"

"Tenten, unlock my bracelet's two openings. Okay, now you can wear it as a ring, and I can wear the other one. My bracelet is the kind that can change into two rings. It'll be a sign of our friendship."

The bracelet was a gold chain with diamonds on it. It was Oki's mother's bracelet before she died when Oki was eight. Tenten and Oki have been friends since then.

"I'll miss you Tenten. Be brave," whispered Oki after giving Tenten a hug.

"I'll miss you too Oki. I hope you'll be happy," said Tenten, watching Oki tear up and walk off.

Tenten had tears flowing down her pale cheeks. That night Tenten cried herself to sleep.

"Tenten wake up!!! Wake up the other children and get to your chores!!!" screeched Ms. Chiba.

"Okay... Come on guys, wake up!" shouted Tenten as the other children slowly opened his or her eyes.

"Sissy? Is it morning already?" yawned a little girl the age of five.

"Yes, Ginko. Let's go do our chores," smiled Tenten while holding out her hand to the small, brown-haired girl.

While the children and Tenten were doing their chores, Tenten overheard Ms. Chiba chatting with people.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to our lovely orphanage! Are you here to adopt a small child? Baby perhaps?" inquired Ms. Chiba friendly.

"Actually our daughter is very lonely, and we can't stand it when she is upset. We are worried," explained a man with brown hair dressed in a black suit, "Come on in sweet pea. Let's find you a sister."

"Ooh! Are you looking for a little sister young lady?" asked Ms. Chiba.

"No, actually my father will tell you the details," said the teen as she flipped her shoulder-length pink hair over her shoulder.

The pink-haired girl had a jean, mini skirt on with a pale, green, baby doll top. She had her arms crossed across her chest as she chewed gum. Bright, green Converse covered her feet and she had a dark, green hairband in her hair.

"I would prefer she had an older sister. She is fifteen so..." started the man.

"Well, then... we have a sixteen-year-old, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. Would you like to meet her?" asked Ms. Chiba.

"Very well then, bring her in and let's see her," replied Mrs. Haruno.

"Tenten! Sweetie come here! yelled Ms. Chiba in an annoyed fashion.

Tenten looked up in surprise and yelled out, "I'll be right there!"

"Guys, I'll be right back so don't get into any trouble okay?" whispered Tenten to the children.

"Okay," the children answered.

Then Tenten stood up and walked through the rows of beds and towards the closed doors that led to where Mr. Haruno and Ms. Chiba were.


	2. Chapter 2

"You called?" said Tenten as she peeked through the double doors to the front of the orphanage.

"Yes, Tenten dear. These nice folks are here to find a sister for this young lady here," chuckled Ms. Chiba while faking a smile.

"Hn, you're nothing special. You're so... tall... and scrawny looking... nothing like how I pictured a big sister to be. You're too pale," muttered the girl with pink hair.

"Sakura darling! You shouldn't say such things to someone who could be your sister!" exclaimed Mrs. Haruno.

"Mom, I can say anything I want! I've been born into a rich family, so I technically I CAN get whatever and say whatever I want," replied Sakura, smirking while she watched her mother lower her eyes in guilt.

"HONEY!" barked Mr. Haruno.

"Yeah Daddy? What is it?" asked Sakura in a sweet, "good-girl" voice with her hands put together in front of her.

"Sweetheart, please, stop making your mother feel bad," pleaded Mr. Haruno as he kissed Sakura on the forehead while she rolled her eyes.

A spark of jealousy stabbed Tenten in the heart while a hint of saddness marked her eyes.

"It's ok! She can say whatever she wants to, especially because we're technically not sisters yet," added Tenten.

Sakura refolded her arms and looked up at Tenten.

"So, what do you want most in this world?" asked Mrs. Haruno sweetly.

"Well, my goal is to get out of here, but... I want to be loved... that's all I want," answered Tenten truthfully.

"How sweet!" sarcastically uttered Sakura, again rolling her eyes.

"You do go to school right?" inquired Mr. Haruno.

"I do. I also do homework and chores when I get back from school. I have to walk four miles everyday just to make it in time," said Tenten smiling.

"Oh dear! Your feet must hurt!" gasped Mrs. Haruno, putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"No, I got used to it a long time ago."

"Do you get to do anything else?" questioned Mr. Haruno.

"Well... no. Ms. Chiba NEVER lets us out or do something other then school work and chores," replied Tenten.

"Oh my goodness," shrieked Mrs. Haruno, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Excuse me Tenten dear, my wife and daughter need to have a talk with me," smiled Mr. Haruno while taking his family with Ms. Chiba(who was red with shame) to a room to chat.

Tenten sat on the cold floor while tapping her fingers against it. She heard some screeches and curses and whinings. Then the door to the room where everyone else was suddenly slammed open. Sakura's green eyes flared with an anger Tenten has seen on Ms. Chiba's face. Sakura stomped out the front doors and left the orphanage with a big BANG! Mrs. Haruno walked towards Tenten.

"Tenten sweetie, welcome to the family," Mrs. Haruno whispered in her ear while bending down and hugging her.

Tenten's eyes widen as Mr. Haruno came out to say, "Tenten you are officially a Haruno! We have all the papers signed so we can all go home."

"T-thank y-you so much!" studdered Tenten.

Tenten went through the double doors to where the other orphans were. She said goodbye to everyone and picked up a pair of jeans, a couple of shirts, a jacket, and some hair ties. Her ring from Oki's bracelet shined as she happily ran to her new parents. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno gave her a bear hug before leaving. Together, they went outside, and Tenten saw a sleek, black, Mercedes Benz. She went inside to the back seats with her new mom.

"Just so you know, this is a Mercedes-Benz Ocean Drive. It's not as expensive as other cars, but Daddy wanted to go cheap," explained Sakura without turning around from the front seat of the car.

"Darling, sweetie, Daddy just wanted a nice car for all of us. Not the most expensive but still expensive," said their mom frowning.

"No, it's a nice car Mrs. Haruno," said Tenten.

"Oh, just call me Mom and call your new father Dad. You and I should go shopping! Those clothes are a mess! Let's throw them out when we get home."

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Mr. Haruno.

"Yeah, yeah Daddy, let's go," sighed Sakura who was staring at her manicured nails.

As Tenten's new father drove them to her new home, she felt her heart glow with excitement. The excitement was about actually being loved. She had wanted to be loved for so long.

They passed by suburb/city neighborhoods; the houses were not too big and not too small. Soon, they ended up at a mansion. There were tall fences surrounding the mansion and the land all around it. In front of the mansion was a large gate. Security guards were at the gates' entrance box, and they pressed a button that opened the huge gates. Tenten's father drove through. The road turned into a marble/tile, circular driveway. In the middle of the circle was a fountain with a pegasus (its wings wide open) that had water shooting out of its back. The roof and outside walls were made up of cream/white-colored stone. A couple of balconys were there too. Some windows were arched and some were just big and rectangular-shaped.

Sakura climbed out of the car and slammed the door. She flipped her hair, huffed out a breath, and stormed into the mansion while a butler greeted her.

"Don't mind her Tenten darling. She's always like that," assured their mom.

"Oh it's fine! Don't worry! Is there anything that I should clean or..."

"NO! Darling! You don't need to do anything now. The maids will do the work. You're going to go to school, have fun, and relax. You've been through so much, and as your new mommy I want the best for you," smiled her mom.

Tenten's mom took her inside the huge mansion. There was a crystal chandelier above her as she walked in. There were twin staircases that curved and led upstairs. Then, her mom led her to a large room upstairs.

"Oh my goodness! It's so big!" gasped Tenten.

There was a king-sized bed with many white, soft pillows, white sheets, and a squishy and smooth blanket. The walls, drawers, desk, bookshelves, and makeup table were white also. There was a walk-in closet and a large bathroom that could have been classified as a room.

"We didn't know we were going to get another daughter so quickly," explained her mom, "So we didn't get to buy clothes or notify painters what color you wanted for the walls. We're going to get new sheets and such for you too."

"Wow, you didn't need to."

"Yes, but we want to! You're our daughter now. A Haruno. Even if we look different."

Tenten had never noticed until now that her new father and mother both had brown hair, and their other daughter had pink hair. She frowned while trying to think why this had happened.

'Well, maybe it's just that Sakura's genotype has recessive genes that showed up when she was forming into a baby," thought Tenten while shrugging.

"Okay, your uniform for school is in the closet. You'll be starting in a week so study hard before then! Now then, let's go shopping for clothes for you!" giggled her mom happily.

"Haha! Okay Mom."

That week, Tenten and her mom bonded while shopping, going to eat, and all the other activities they did together.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you have everything you need for school right?" asked Mrs. Haruno.

"Yes, mother. I have my schedule, books, and everything else," smiled Tenten.

Sakura scoffed before climbing into a long black limo. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved blouse that had a few buttons undone with a loosely tied red tie. A checkered red and black mini-skirt hung on her hips loosely. Her pink hair was in a half ponytail, and her bangs were at the sides of her face.

Tenten was wearing the same outfit, yet not as loosely. Her brown hair was let down with a pretty barrette that held her bangs to the left side of her face.

"Bye my loving daughters!" exclaimed Mrs. Haruno while waving the limo goodbye.

In the limo, Sakura put her headphones in her ears and started to blow bubbles with her gum. Tenten fidgeted around a bit.

"So, why are you wearing high heels? They are pretty, but isn't it not appropriate for school?" asked Tenten.

"Che... the teachers don't care 'cuz we're rich kids. We're smart and powerful; they won't mess with us. Oh, and I don't mean you. I still consider you a poor girl. You should know why," said Sakura as she inspected her manicured nails.

Sakura expected Tenten to start to squirm and shut up, but she was wrong.

"It's fine. I also consider myself a poor person. I just barged into your life. I mean it must be hard to have a new sister after you've only seen her once. I'm sorry for bothering you with that question. It also must be hard to just talk to someone you just met. Thank you," smiled Tenten.

Sakura's jade eyes went wide, just a bit. She blinked a bit before thinking to herself. This was the first time anyone had thanked her with their heart. Not because she invited her to her party or to go shopping, Tenten really thanked her with her heart. It surprised her that her new sister seemed to want to talk to her. She had no idea, and because she couldn't understand, she got frustrated.

"Well, whatever," answered Sakura while looking through the window.

"Ah! We're here!" gasped Tenten.

The school buildings were large and magnificent. There were too many words to describe it. Let's just say that the buildings were advanced in structure and were like castles.

"We're here at Konoha A High School, Madams," announced the driver.

"Thanks," said Sakura while grabbing her bag. She hung her bag on her shoulder while Tenten grabbed her briefcase. (A/N: Sakura has a bag like one of those Hollister ones and Tenten has just a leather briefcase/bag).

"Goddess, you're looking fine this year!"

"Princess! Will you eat lunch with me?!"

"Princess, you wanna hang out?"

"Goddess, please marry me!"

Tenten was astonished by how many people liked her sister. She was at Sakura's heels while clutching her bag. Sakura had no emotions on her face at all. She just kept on walking.

"Hey, stay by my side. I don't want my new sister being known as a loser. I'm gonna have to show you around," whispered Sakura as she smirked at all the boys that were after her. This was her second year in high school and Tenten's junior year.

"Princess, how was your summer? (A/N: I'm going to make the school years like the U.S. not like the one in Japan, Korea, and other places).

"Hey wazzup Princess?"

"I'm doing fine. Ino? Hinata? Temari?"

"My summer was great! I met up with Shikamaru every week!" exclaimed a blond girl who had appeared by Sakura's side.

"Mine was fine too," replied a short-haired girl.

"Eh, I just did stuff," said a girl with four short ponytails.

"Tenten, these are my closest friends. Temari, she's in the same grade as you, so I'm expecting you to help her," explained Sakura as she stopped walking.

"Hi, I'm Tenten," giggled Tenten.

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"What's up."

"Okay, you guys can go to class. I have to help this girl get to her classes," sighed Sakura, "I promised my mom."

"Okay see ya."

The three girls Tenten had just met walked off to their own classes. They didn't question her about Tenten or where she came from. They just listened to her.

"I bet your wondering why my friends didn't ask who you were," said Sakura as Tenten's eyes widen, "I'm known as the "Goddess" or "Princess" around this school. The teachers, students from every grade, and even the principal listen to me without hesitation."

"Let me see your schedule," ordered Sakura.

Sakura snatched Tenten's schedule as Tenten took it out.

"I promised Mom that I would help you. Let's go."

Sakura led Tenten inside the large and busy school. As they walked, everyone gazed at Sakura with awe and wonder. Many guys came up to her, but she just ignored them.

"Here's your first period," said Sakura as she suddenly stopped while Tenten bumped into her, "Hey be careful!"

Sakura pushed Tenten into her class. Everyone that was sitting on desks, sitting on the window sills, etc looked up at the new girl. There was only one person, a guy to be exact, who was sitting in a chair, reading. Then, all the students started to whisper and gossip about Tenten(not the quiet guy).

"What's up with your shoes?" asked a girl with long, wavy orange hair.

"Nothing," answered Tenten as she looked down at her vans.

"They are so boyish and ugly! They're for poor people aren't they?! Ew!" screamed out two girls that were at the sides of the girl with orange hair.

"Will you please quiet down? I can't read properly with all the noise," quietly said the boy who was reading.

"Oh! Neji! I'm so sorry!" shrieked the three girls that came up to Tenten.

"Thank you very much," said Neji as he moved up to the front row of desks to find his seat.

"EEEEEAHHHH!!" screamed the three girls.

"Ah shuttup!" shouted some of the guys.

The quiet boy had long hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. He also wore black pants with a white shirt and black tie (like all the other boys did). The girls in the class kept coming up to him. They all were serious fan girls (Tenten noticed immediately). Tenten just stood by the door, not knowing what to do.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Hayate. Sorry for being late, but I expected you to be at the office. They told me last minute that someone else was going to escort you around," greeted a teacher wearing a suit.

He had silver hair and was wearing a mask over his nose and mouth for some odd reason.

"Oh, it's okay. Are talking about Sakura? Is she going to escort me?" asked Tenten.

"Oh no, it's actually one of our brightest students. Neji Hyuga," answered Mr. Hayate while trying to get the students' attention.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Tenten Haruno."

The students were quiet for a moment before whispering.

"She's related to the Princess?! Omg! They don't even look alike!"

"Maybe she's some long-lost sister or something..."

"Dude! I can't believe that this new hottie is the Goddess's sister! I mean they're both hot! I can't believe I didn't realize this!"

Tenten felt herself heat up because of all the comments the other students were making. Mr. Hayate led her to a front seat next to Neji.

"Here, this is Neji Hyuga. He'll help you get started," said Mr. Hayate quietly before walking back to his desk.

"Hello, I'm Neji Hyuga. I'll be your guide for a while. I hope we'll become friends," said Neji as he smiled.

Tenten's cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. Are you helping me because I have the same schedule as you?" inquired Tenten.

"Yes. Okay, this is what we do in science." (A/N: Kakashi is a science teacher! It was sorta funny when i thought about it, but when i did, i felt dorky...)

After first and second period had passed, Tenten had homeroom.

"Hey," said Temari as she sat down next to Tenten.

"Hi! You must have the same homeroom as me," replied Tenten.

"Yeah, and I have P.E. and choir with you."

"Hi Temari, how was your summer?" asked Neji, who was sitting right beside Tenten.

"Oh, i-it was f-fine," blushed the tomboyish girl.

Immediately, Tenten noticed that Sakura's friend, Temari, had a crush on Neji. She smiled at the thought of the two together.

"Tenten, this is Sasuke and Shikamaru," said Neji as he pointed to two handsome boys next to him.

"Hi, I'm Tenten."

"Yawn, hey..."

"Hn."

After three more periods passed, lunch time came around. Neji had led Tenten from class to class and left her with Sakura at a cafeteria table. Actually, it wouldn't call it a cafeteria table... instead it should be a dining table with a white cloth on it (like in an expensive restaurant). As Sakura and her friends talked, Sakura looked up to see Sasuke, the boy Tenten met earlier. She smiled and blushed wile she followed Sasuke to the doors that separated the halls and the cafeteria. Tenten was watching and so were Sakura's friends. This is what she saw:

Sasuke had his hands in his pocket, few buttons on his shirt undone and untucked, loose tie, and his pants dangerously low on his hips.

Sakura had her hands folded behind her back, waiting for Sasuke to say something.

Sasuke moved his lips to say three words.

Sakura's smile dropped into a straight line.

Sakura's face turned pale and emotionless, and she walked away into the halls.

Sasuke walked back to where his group of friends were.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten didn't know what was going on, but she stood up and walked passed Sasuke's table before going through the double doors. Some guys whistled, and Sasuke turned to stare at her. Neji, Shikamaru, and a blond boy were talking about what had just happened.

"Yo, Haruno!" shouted the blond boy.

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" asked Tenten as she turned around.

"Yeah, I haven't had a chance to introduce myself. I'm Naruto, Hinata's boyfriend. You met Chickenhead already. And Pineapple Boy. And Neji. Pineapple Boy is Ino's man," explained Naruto, smiling.

"Oh, I'm Tenten. I have to go somewhere. But it was nice to meet you Naruto!"

Tenten quickly walked out of the cafeteria.

"Dude! What the heck did you say to Sakura? She looked like she was going to pop!" hissed Naruto, getting serious.

"Nothin'."

"Chickenhead, you always say that."

"Whatever dope..."

Meanwhile... Tenten had dashed through the hallways after she had closed the cafeteria doors. She finally heard some whimpering sounds.

"Sakura?" whispered Tenten as she went into a restroom.

"What-hic-do you-hic-want?"

"Oh, Sakura, what did he say to you? That Sasuke boy."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my sister and only friend. I think that you need me as much as I need you," smiled Tenten.

Sakura looked up at Tenten with wide, crying eyes.

"Do you really care about me? Do you? Or are you just being nice to me because you're my sister?"

"Even if you weren't my sister, I would still come and try to help."

Sakura sniffed a bit before quietly saying, "Thanks, for helping."

"No problem! So, what happened."

"Sasuke, my beloved boyfriend, dumped me... He said this, 'We're breaking up'. He didn't even pull me away to tell me. He just... said it like it was the most common thing in the world."

"Ah... did he tell you why?"

"NO! It was all of a sudden!"

"That's strange... he should've told you a reason."

Sakura looked down at her hands. Then, she fingered a ring on her left hand's middle finger.

"Sasuke told me that he loved me. He gave me this diamond ring as a gift. An anniversary gift."

"Princess! Are you okay? What did that bastard say? What the heck did Chickenbutt say?" yelled Ino as she skidded to a stop at the restroom's doors.

Ino looked as if she was going to kill someone.

"I'm okay now. Thanks to Tenten, I feel much better. It's just that Sasuke dumped me."

"Oh my god! How dare he?! He's a piece of chicken shit I tell you! CHICKEN SHIT!"

"Calm down Ino... it's alright. I'll help Sakura here. Okay? You have nothing to worry about," assured Tenten with a calm and gentle voice.

"sigh, okay then. You take your time. Lunch isn't over till later. Alright, bye!"

Once Ino left...

"Sakura, we can talk more at home okay?"

"Thank you, Tenten."

After Sakura cleaned up, Tenten walked with her to her next class before going to choir.

"Class, since today is the beginning of the school year, let's just introduce ourselves and tell everyone of your musical experience," said the choir teacher.

One by one, people stood up to introduce themselves. Finally, it came to Tenten.

"My name is Tenten Haruno. In my old high school, I was also in choir."

"Dude, she is so hot! I mean come on look at her."

"She doesn't look like the Goddess, but she's pretty. You've got to give her credit for that."

Comments came out of the other students' mouths like firecrackers.

"Silence class. Neji, you can go."

"My name is Neji Hyuga. I play the violin, flute, bass guitar, and piano. I also sing. For the past couple of years, I've been changing my electives. This year I decided to do choir."

All the girls blushed and giggled after Neji sat down in his seat. Even Tomboy Temari blushed.

"Thank you, Neji. That was the last one. Why don't you all just check out the room and just get familiar with the place," suggested the teacher with a bright smile.

Soon enough, it was time for Tenten's last period, P.E.

"Everyone! We're going to run five miles today because the beginning of the school year is very important. Show the school your youth!"

"YES, SIR!!" yelled out a boy that looked just like the teacher.

"Oh, just shut it Lee!" shouted all the students.

As everyone started to jog and cuss, Lee had already finished one lap around the track.

"Lee, this isn't a test for crying out loud!"

"Oh my god..."

But, what surprised everyone was that Tenten was running about half a lap behind Lee. So you can imagine everyone's faces, as if a girl's shirt magically fell off her upper body.

"Wow, did you see the Princess's sister?! Damn! She's hot, and she's athletic!"

"I wish I was like her... she's so pretty... plus, she has a good body..."

Again, comments flew around the teens. Soon enough, Neji was a quarter lap behind Tenten.

By the time the school bell rang, everyone was out of the locker rooms, tired and worn out.

Tenten started to walk to the front of the school.

"Hey, Tenten!"

Tenten turned around to see Temari running after her.

"Hi Temari! Umm... do you need me?"

"No, it's just that Princess told me that you were going to be our new friend. I just wanted to walk with you to see her."

"Oh..."

"So... do you like anyone?" asked Temari while a blush creeped into her cheeks.

"No, why? Do you want to talk to me about who you like?"

"NO! I mean... no..."

"Do you like Neji?"

The color of Temari's cheeks grew into a tomato red.

"H-how... did you know?"

"I just guessed. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"T-thanks..."

"Hey, Temari! Over here!" shouted Ino who was waiting with Sakura and Hinata.

"I'm coming! Let's go," said Temari before she and Tenten ran to the girls.

"Hey girls! Listen, Hinata and I are planning a party this Friday so we need to go shopping!"

"Okay, when are we going?" asked Temari.

"Umm... Wednsday good for you?"

"Sure, how about you Princess?"

"Alright then. Let's meet after school. My mom set up this new shopping place with great clothes. We can check it out."

"OOH! That is so cool!" squealed out Ino as she jumped up and down and clapped.

"My limo's here. I'll call you guys later," said Sakura as she opened the door of the limo and climbed in.

Tenten followed her.

"So, you're going shopping for a party?"

"Yeah, but i'm going to tell Mom first. She'll cry if she doesn't help out."

"Oh... so... we're going to talk once we get home right?"

"Oh... I forgot... yeah..."

"Umm... Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to do homework first... what about you?"

"Sigh- I'm in advanced classes... they don't give you homework... I thought you were in advanced classes..."

"Oh yeah... umm... some girl told me that I had to ask..."

"Oh my god... is it the girl who has orange hair?" interrupted Sakura, raising her hand up to silence Tenten.

"Yeah..."

"She's a Wannabe Popular... She's just jealous of you... she's also in that class only 'cuz her parents payed the school lots of money..."

"Oh..."

"We're home... we'll talk more after we're inside, okay?"

"Okay!" smiled Tenten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry... I haven't updated... Thank you for reading!!! Hope you had a good Thanksgiving :D**

* * *

"Alright, Tenten. Here's what's gonna happen this week. Wednesday after school, we're gonna go shopping at Mom's new place. Then, we'll head toward the other shops and just shop 'till we drop. We might do other stuff, too, but I'm not sure. After that, we'll just do whatever we want to do. When Friday comes around, we'll go to Ino's place to get ready for the party. She and Hinata will probably have everything ready when we get there," explained Sakura when she and Tenten got into her room, "Oh yeah... we have to get dates... I'll try to find someone that'll match you..."

"Wow. We're going to be busy... I don't want to be mean or anything... when you mention dates... are you going to get after what happened," said Tenten slightly frowning.

"Eh... I've forgotten about that already. I'll find someone else. Don't worry," mumbled Sakura while she stared blankly at a wall.

Tenten fiddled with her tie, and Sakura kept staring at a wall.

"I'm gonna take a nap," said Sakura, and she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Okay."

Tenten tiptoed to the open door and closed it behind her quietly.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw a blanket covering her and a pillow under her head.

_'Wait... I didn't do this...'_thought Sakura.

She walked over to a window and saw that everything was surrounded in darkness. She lifted her head up and saw the moon and stars shining. She walked back to her bed and saw a note by her pillow.

_**I hope you don't mind me moving you and covering you up. It's just that it became chilly after a couple of hours since you started to sleep. I also took off your tie just in case you wouldn't choke or something. Good Night! :) **_

_**- Tenten**_

"Haha. Of course it was you," chuckled Sakura.

She slipped into her covers and slept with a smile on her face.

"Sakura."

"..."

"Sakura!"

"..."

"Sakura, wake up!"

"AAHHH!" screamed Sakura, rolling off of her bed.

**Thump**

"Sorry, Sakura!!! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" asked a frantic Tenten.

"Mmm... I'm fine... why did you wake me up?" asked Sakura as she rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"Hahaha! It's a school day. I put a clean uniform on that chair over there. Go get dressed and come down stairs with everything you need for school."

"You sound.... like a ... mother..."

"Is that bad? Sorry."

"No... just go... I'll be right there..."

After about ten minutes...

"Tenten, come here."

"Yeah, Sakura? What is it?"

Sakura quickly tugged at Tenten's tie and unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt. She ruffled Tenten's uniform and took a comb out of her pocket. With the comb, she brushed Tenten's hair, took out her barrette, and fixed her bangs.

"Umm... Sakura... What are you doing?"

"Shut up, and stand still." murmured Sakura.

Sakura picked up her make up bag and took out some supplies. She applied some on Tenten, put everything away, and then held a mirror in front of Tenten's face.

"Wow. Is that me?"

"Yeah, it's you alright. You're naturally beautiful, so you don't need makeup. But, I just wanted to do it so that it'll be accentuated." said Sakura, shrugging her shoulders.

"Thank you. I look great."

Sakura smiled.

"Okay, let's go."

Then, she grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her outside.

School went pretty smoothly that day and Wednesday. Sakura had given Mei (the orange-haired girl) a "lecture". So, Tenten didn't see or hear of Mei throughout the two days. Tenten also recieved many compliments on her looks and even recieved some confessions. Neji even complimented her, but also said that she was "beautiful without all the fussing with the hair, makeup, and clothes". After hearing that from the smart, handsome, and kind Neji, she turned ten shades of red. She did turn red whenever someone told her that she looked pretty, but with Neji... it was ten times more.

"Hey! Tenten! Over here!" called out Temari when school was over.

"Hey, Temari! Are we going shopping right after we meet up with Sakura, Hinata, and Ino?"

"Yup! Ah... the wonderful stores filled with beautiful clothes... I can't wait!!!"

"Umm... Not to be rude... I'm just curious... aren't you a tomboy? I thought tomboys liked boyish stuff..."

"Hahaha! You have way too many questions. Well... I'm sort of a tomboy... I act like one, but when I see the wonderful shoes, dresses, shirts, pants, purses..." started Temari while her eyes were gleaming.

"Okay! Hahaha! Okay, I got it! Hahaha!" giggled Tenten.

Temari raised an eyebrow, smirked, and slightly shook her head from side to side.

"Tenten! Temari!!! Hurry it up already! We're gonna leave you!" yelled Ino as she waved at them.

"Okay!" Temari shouted back.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari rushed into Sakura's limo before it drove to the shopping centers.

"So that bitchy girl... oh, what's-her-face..." said Sakura on the way to the shopping centers.

"Mei?"

"Yeah... is that cow still buggin' you? No problems right?"

"Nope. I haven't seen or heard of her lately."

"Good."

"We're here!!!" shrieked Ino and Temari and Hinata.

All five girls jumped out of the limo and ran towards Sakura and Tenten's mother's new store.

"Hey, Mom! We're here!" shouted Sakura while pushing through the crowded store with the rest of the girls trailing behind.

"Girls! Welcome! What do you think of the store?" smiled Mrs. Haruno, hugging her two daughters.

"It's great, Mom. It's filled with people and the clothes are amazing!" gleamed Tenten, "Guys, aren't the clothes really..."

Before Tenten could finish, the girls were already rummaging through the racks of clothing.

"Hey Tenten! What's your size shoe, shirt, dress, and pants?" asked Sakura while expertly and swiftly picking out clothes.

"Umm... nine... medium... either... five or seven... but if they use the numbers in the twenty's..." Tenten mumbled.

"Here."

Sakura held out a couple shirts, skirts, and dresses without even looking up from her rummaging.

"Uh, okay..."

Tenten gingerly hung them across her forearms.

"Go change into them. I'll be right there with more."

By the time Sakura had arrived at Tenten's dressing room, Tenten hadn't even dressed into anything. Sakura entered the room and raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"Wear this."

Tenten caught a dress that Sakura threw her. After putting on everything Sakura tossed her, her outfit was complete. She wore a dark green mini dress with sleeves that ended at the middle of her forearms, a square collar (A/N: not an actual collar, like a v-line but square) that ended above her breasts, and had black leggings underneath. She wore three inch strappy black heels.

"Wow," gasped Tenten.

"It's only my first pick."

"No, it's perfect. Can I please wear this?"

"Your choice. I already got my stuff. The others are almost done buying their stuff."

Tenten wore her uniform again and Sakura bought their things. Then, all the girls headed out for the other departments.

"Now that we got our party stuff... let's go and buy some extra things. I think we deserve it," said Hinata.

For the rest of the day, the girls went shopping and went to the spa for an hour.

School went by like breeze on Thursday and Friday.

"Yay! The party is today!" exclaimed Ino.

"I think we all brought our stuff. Let's go to your house now Ino."

"Wait, Sakura, let me check if I have everything for the party," said Hinata.

She took out her Blackberry and started checking her list.

"I got everything. Let's go now!" Hinata exclaimed.

In ten minutes, the girls arrived at Ino's house.

"Everything is ready. But, the only thing that isn't ready. Is us!"

* * *

**Okay, so the chapter is done. I was in a hurry so I'm not sure if it's good or not... Also, since you're already foreshadowing or guessing that Tenten will get Neji and Temari won't. Who should be with Temari??? I'm thinking Kiba... You guys choose. I'm not sure. I've got most of the story planned out, but I'm still thinking of what I should do with the ending. Oh well, that's later. Okay, have a nice day! Smile! :D XD :] ;D**


End file.
